El Valor de los extras
by Lu-agni
Summary: Respondiendo a la campaña de los extras del "País de Agni"// Ser la única niña entre un montón de chicos no es fácil, dond vayas has lo q veas? será esa de verdad la solución? Eso es lo que Smellerbee se pregunta.


**A/N: HOLA!! ^^ y se supone q no iba a tener tiempo....**

**Bueno la cosa es q finalment se me vino algo a la cabeza (mejor tard q nunk xD) . De igual manera no es la gran cosa... OJALA que les gust ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar NO me pertenecen xD (como si no se supiera)**

**Bueno… la historia se centra al final dl libro tierra, supuestament cuando Longhop y Smellerbee regresa a su casa en el bosque, con los demás libertadores.**

**Bueno ahí va..**

En l bosque del Reino Tierra habitan muchas criaturas... pero en este momento no nos vamos a centrar en las criaturas, nos vamos a centrar en algo que es más familiar con cualquiera de nosotros... un grupo de jóvenes viviendo en el bosque SOLOS sin protección de padres. Hablo de los "Luchadores de la Libertad" o "The Freedom Fighters", jóvenes que tuvieron que dejar sus casas o ser obligados a hacerlo por constantes ataques de la nación del Fuego y ahora están viviendo en medio del bosque con otros chicos… y una chica.

Smellerbee no es exactament el tipo de chica que va al spa o se preocupa por la apariencia, crecer en una familia de 4 hijos donde todos eran niños menos ella no ayudó, y menos ahora que tenía que vivir en una "casa" en un árbol rodeada de chicos. Su apariencia era descuidada y poco femenina, pero había una causa para eso, algo q solo ella sabía.

**Flash back**

-Smellerbee?? Que nombre tan inusual para un jovencito.

-Debe ser porque No soy un jovencito, Soy una CHICA.

-Uh, ahora entiendo, es un hermoso nombre para una adorable niña.

_End Flash Back._

-Tonto anciano.- dijo una jovencita vestida con extrañas ropas tirando una piedra al lago.- pero lo q me dijo Longshot, bueno lo q entendí, es verdad, yo se quien soy… no me debe preocupar lo q otros piensen.

-Eso es muy cierto Smellerbee.- apareció de repente Longshop, el mejor amigo de Smellerbee, quien ahora se expresaba un poco, pero solo con ella.

-Ellos no saben lo que he pasado y… no vale la pena ser como las demás chicas, eso solo hace q me traten… difierente.

**Flach Back**

-Mujer, la casa está desordenada.- dijo un hombre alto y fornido al llegar del "trabajo".

-Amor, enviaré a los niños a ordenar.

-Los cachorros no, vamos a ir a cazar en el bosque.- dijo el hombre antes q llamar a sus hijos o "cachorros" como los llamaba.- HEY BAJEN!! NOS VAMOS!!

-Allí vamos padre.- los muchachos salen y están apunto de irse con su padre cuando...

-Papi, puedo ir con ustedes??

-TU?!, jajaja hija, los hombres vamos a cazar, tu eres una niña , y las niñas tienen q quedarse en casa y ayudar a sus mamás a limpiar.

-Pero eso no es divertido.- dijo la pequeñas de 8 años haciendo un puchero.

-Y quien dijo que sería divertido.- dijo la madre con una voz seca.- deja d molestar a tu padre y deja que se vaya, TIENES que ayudarme.

-AUXILIO!! NOS ATACAN!!! - se empezaron a oír gritos desde afuera.

-Que sucede??

-Como quieres que lo sepa NIÑA, si estoy aquí.- volteó hacia su esposa.- iré con los chicos a ver que sucede, ustedes escóndanse.

-Quiero ir con ustedes.

-Ya lo escuchaste .- la madre cogió a su hija y salieron por la puerta trasera para esconderse en el bosque.

Pasaron cerca d 5 minutos y los gritos continuaban, la única diferencia era q ahora se veían llamas de fuego por todos lados y algunas casas ya estaban destruidas... claro que desde el sitio donde la pequeña y su madre estaban escondidas no se veía absolutamente nada.

-Hija, voy a ver como están tu papá y tus hermanos. Espérame aquí, ya regreso linda.

-No, déjame ir contigo, por favor.- dijo al pequeña con ojos suplicantes.

-Imposible, eres una nenita pequeña, no harías más que estorbar y no deseo ponerte en peligro.- suspiró.- si fueran varón tal vez te llevaría pero... así son las cosas.- esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó d su madre, palabras que quedarían guardadas en lo más profundo de su alma.

**End Flach Back**

**-**Esperé por horas en el bosque, sola.- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.- cuando por fin regrese ya era tarde, vi. a mi madre y a mis hermanos muertos... tirados en el suelo, de mi padre nunca supe nada , solo corrí hacia el bosque, me aterraba la idea de estar sola quería despertar y ver que todo era un sueño. Tal vez si yo fuera un muchacho pudiera haber hecho algo.- en ese momento explotó en lágrimas, no esperando palabra alguna de su compañero, pero se sorprendió al no solo oírlo hablar, sino también... actuar.

-No es tu culpa Abejita, no lo es.- dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella continuaba llorando.- No debemos avergonzarnos de lo que somos, enorgullécete de lo que res siempre y no tengas miedo de mostrarle a otros lo que eres.

-Pero..- dijo secándose las lágrimas con su manga y separándose del abrazo.- no quiero que crean que soy... débil.

-No eres débil, eres una chica y eso No es ser débil.- Longshop se levantó.- voy a ir al campamento.

Smellerbee se quedó mirando su reflejo en el lago y finalmente optó por soltarse el cabello, tirar su banda a un lado y regresar al campamento dispuesta a mostrar lo que era ... una chica... una libertadORA.

**A/N: Bueno allí sta!!! ta-tan!!! jajaja . Ojala que les haya gustado ^^ es mi contribución para "El valor de los extras" una campaña del "País de Agni! para rescatar a esos personajes que son constantement olvidados en nuestros fics . T.T (asi es como se deben sentir esos personajes xD)**

**No olviden dejar revews**

**Bye.**


End file.
